Skates Surprise
by Beachbum912
Summary: Set one month after adrift part 2 I do not own JAG or any characters from the show.
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes arrived to Bethesda Hospital for her flight physical that the Navy required her to have after hers and Harm's little dip and in the Atlantic. Skates wasn't worried at all. She felt better than she ever had before.

The doctor drew blood and checked her out. Everything went great for her physical or so she thought. The doctor came in and told her there was a problem.

Now Skates was parked outside Harm's apartment. She had to talk to him. She walked up the stairs since she hated the elevator. She knocked on his door and waited for him to open it.

Harm opened the door and said "Skates? This is a surprise come on in."

"Thanks Hammer!"

Thankfully no one else was there. She had been worried about that. She took a deep breath.

Harm beat her to it "Skates, what's wrong?"

"Harm, I had my physical today. There was a small problem and I am not cleared for flight ops."

"What?! You look great! What's wrong?"

"Harm, you remember when you asked me if I jumped your bones and I said no."

"Yeah and I believed you!"

"I lied!"

"What?"

"Well I didn't exactly jump your bones. The corpsman locked up in the room for the night and I stripped us of clothes. Mainly because your body temperature was so low, all your wet clothes had to come off. I used my body to warm you."

"Ok? I am not following Skates."

"Well Harm sometime during the night little Harm woke up and entered me. I guess we did it during our sleep. I got dressed in the morning and didn't say anything because I thought it was just on the outside of my leg. I was wrong because I am pregnant."

"You're PREGNANT?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Yes you idiot! I am not a slut!"

"I wasn't calling you that! What about your fiancé?"

"Never was one sir! Had to keep you boys away. That didn't work out too well."

Harm grabbed Skates and gave her a hug. "Skates, what are you going to do?"

"I am having this baby Harm!"

"Ok what about the Navy?"

"I am going to work for Admiral Boone at the Pentagon. After my orders got cancelled he called me."

"Ok you are going to be in DC then?"

"Yes!"

"Elizabeth Hawkes, I have a secret to tell you. I have wanted to date you since I saved you from floating over the side in your parachute."

"Really Harm?"

"Yes really! You are a great girl. Hell you know me better now than anyone else."

"Yeah, we really do don't we?"

Harm hugged her again and then tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips for the first time.

Beth moaned with pleasure. God how she had wanted to have him do that for so long now. Harm had wanted to do that for a long time too.

They sat down on the couch and started talking trying to figure things out. Harm wasn't going to let Beth go through her pregnancy alone. Harm knew Beth wouldn't be able to afford anything on her Lieutenant's pay and he knew she was too stubborn to let him help her.

Harm walked Beth to her car and gave her a goodnight kiss.

Harm knew he would do the right thing but would Beth let him?

Harm decided to take her up to his favorite place in the world. His grandmother's farm. He had to talk to the Admiral. Thankfully Beth didn't report for duty until next week.

Harm arrived to JAG HQ early to speak with the Admiral. He knew it wouldn't go well but he hoped he wouldn't end up facing charges. He knocked on the Admiral's door and heard "Enter!"

The Admiral spoke first. "Mr. Rabb you are here awful early today?"

"Yes sir! I had a personal issue to discuss with you sir."

"Alright, out with it."

"After my crash last month sir, the corpsman aboard ship couldn't get my body temperature to rise. They allowed Lieutenant Hawkes to try sharing body heat with me. The left her and I alone overnight. Something happened overnight while both us were unconscious, not certain how but it did."

Interrupting the admiral said "Get to the point Mr. Rabb!"

"Sir, Lieutenant Hawkes is pregnant and its mine."

"What? You two conceived aboard ship?"

"Admiral Ingles is not filing charges against Lieutenant Hawkes since she was trying to save my life. We didn't intend on anything happening."

"Well I guess I won't press charges either. Are you going to make her an honest woman?"

"I am going to try sir. We have a special bond. I am certain the Colonel is going to be mad at me."

"When is she not lately? Thankfully she just took a TAD billet. She'll be gone six months. Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir, I would like to secure early Friday. I am going to take Beth up to my grandmother's farm."

"Granted and I will allow you to attend her doctor's appointments as long as you are not in court or on an investigation."

"Thank you sir!"

"Dismissed!"

Harm beat a quick retreat from the Admiral's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Harm called Beth at her new office and after going through the yeoman he finally got her. Beth answered "Missed me that much already huh?"

"Maybe but I was calling to see if you would go away with me this weekend. Think you can manage that?"

"I don't know I just started."

"Want me to ask him? I am his god son!"

"Yeah but he makes things harder on you."

"True but he likes you and you are the best RIO in the fleet."

"You ask first and then I won't look bad. Besides I had to tell him who the father was."

"Ok, ask him if he has a second please."

A few minutes later a gruff voice said "You better be glad you are Hammer's son!"

"Always Admiral! I have a small favor to ask you."

"Oh god what did you do now?"

"Nothing sir! I was wondering if I could persuade you to let Lt. Hawkes go early on Friday."

"I might have guessed that after she gave me the news. I will allow her to leave early only because of your father. Now since she isn't on the phone since I sent her to get something, you going to do the right thing?"

"I am going to do the best thing I can think of. I already am giving up my wings again. The Rabb curse is ending."

"Smart boy. Have fun this weekend!"

They said their goodbyes and Harm got back to work. Soon he got an email from Beth that said how did you manage to get him to agree?

Harm smirked at Beth's message. She still had her quick wit and teasing. He was glad she wasn't bitter with him. He sent a reply that said I have my ways and I will never tell. Then he told her he was taking her away for the weekend to a special place.

As he finished up the email, he caught a glimpse of Harriet Simms in his doorway. "May I help you Harriet?"

"I was wondering what has you smiling like that sir." Harriet questioned

"Just making plans to go see my grandmother this weekend." Harm answered

Harriet knew there was more to it than that but he wouldn't give. She was annoyed because she was hopeful that the Colonel and the Commander would get together after that fiasco of a wedding. She just needed to know what the Commander was up to.

Harm spent the afternoon reading up on his latest case. It was not going to be fun but he had a job to do. His thoughts were broken by a gruff voice "Rabb!"

"Admiral Boone, what can I do for you sir?" Harm replied

"You can get Skates to relax about this weekend. She is driving me crazy about what you have planned. If she wasn't the Best RIO I ever had, I would have her charged for insubordination." Boone Barked

"But she is sir." Harm tried to defend Skates

"Then you deal with her while I go see your boss. I need to ask him a few things." With that Boone pushed Skates thru the door and left.

Harm looked at Skates and she had an impish grin on her face and that meant she knew exactly what she had been doing. Harm thought carefully on how to play this. "Well Beth, up to your old games again I see."

"Damn busted!" came Beth's reply

"I told you we know each other very well." Harm said smirking

"Harm, where the hell are you taking me this weekend?"

"Someplace very special to me. I have only taken one girl there ever and no it wasn't Mac. It was Dianne!"

"Wow! I am feeling extra special but then again I better be. "Beth then got up and closed the door and continued "Harm, we have to discuss us at some point. I mean we aren't your typical couple."

"Couple? I like that!" Harm said

"I like it too but we have a baby coming and we are just starting dating it's crazy." Beth said complaining. "Besides a certain Colonel is going to kill both of us when she finds out."

"Beth, what are you talking about?" questioned Harm

"Harm, Mac is going to be livid. She thinks you belong to her. I don't want to deal with that!" Beth stated

"Ok Beth calm down! Mac doesn't matter to me. She is a pig headed Marine that used me for a toy. I am done with that. Hell if I had known that fiancée of yours was fake, I would have made a move on YOU!" Harm retorted


	3. Chapter 3

Harm and Beth weren't ready to go public yet. Mainly Beth wasn't ready. She didn't know how fast scuttle butt was going with her being pregnant. Harm didn't care what had brought them together, he was just glad they were together. Harm had to leave early on Thursday for Beth's doctor appointment. The first sonogram. He was beyond excited and then Friday they were leaving after lunch to head up to his Grams' farm.

Harriet saw Harm heading for the door with his stuff and stopped him. "Harm where are you going?"

"Harriet, I have an appointment out of the office. I got to run." Harm said over his shoulder

Harm jumped into the elevator and it closed. Harriet was wondering what was going on since he didn't drive into work today. She went over to the window and saw him greet his old RIO and then climb into her car. What was he doing with Lieutenant Hawkes?

Harm and Beth arrived at Bethesda and headed into her doctor's office. Harm was nervous about being there it looked like he was the only father to be at an appointment. Beth could tell he was nervous and was enjoying messing with his head.

Finally they were called back. Beth told Harm to wait outside and she would for him after her exam. Harm didn't know what she meant but listened to her. About fifteen minutes later Harm was guided back to the exam room. Beth was sitting on the exam table and she motioned for him to come on over. The tech came in and greeted them and told Beth to expect some cold from the gel as he spread it around. The doctor came back in and greeted Harm. She brought the machine over and said "Let's see what can see?"

Soon the Doctor found the baby and confirmed the heartbeat. Harm was beyond excited about becoming a dad. As excited as Harm was, Beth was nervous. She worried something going wrong with the baby. The Doctor said everything looked good. The tech came over and printed a few pictures off for them not that it showed much. Beth relax at her doctor telling her everything was good but the doctor gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins. The doctor explained they were need for most pregnancies which made Beth happier.

Harm and Beth arrived at Harm's place just after 1730. Harm insisted she stay for dinner. He ordered Chinese from across the street and went to get it. Harm and Beth were eating dinner when Harm's phone rang. It was Harriet. God she did not give up. Harm ignored the phone and the machine answered.

Harriet left a message "Commander, its Harriet. I was calling to invite you over this weekend. Little AJ wants to see his uncle Harm to make sure he is ok. I saw you leave with Lieutenant Hawkes today, if she is visiting you can bring her along too. Anyway I hope to see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Beth looked at Harm and said "I think she is ready to bust us. Maybe we should tell people we are together, what do you think?"

"Beth, sweetie I would scream it from the roof tops if you let me. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you don't want to. We are together so that's all that matters. When we tell people is up to you. As long as I have you nothing else matters."

"Well then big boy, we will tell your friends on Monday. Now where are you taking me?"

"Top Secret, I would tell you but then I would have to kill you! And that my dear would be horrible. You'll know soon enough my lady!"

"Hmmmm, Fine! At least tell me what I need to pack!"

"Ok you will need jeans and t-shirts during the day and sweatshirts or jackets at night. No formal dress needed."

"Fine!" Beth huffed "Don't tell me anything good! I just want to make a good impression on this person. It's not your mother is it?" Beth questioned

"No she is San Diego! I will need to call her about the news!" Harm replied

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD YOUR MOTHER YET!" Beth yelled

"No because she would be here the next day. I will tell her when we get back Sunday night, I promise." Harm stated

"Harm, she's your mother and I am having her grandchild. You need to call her now! Plus maybe she'll tell me where you are taking me!"

"Nope I will swear her not too before you are allowed to talk to her." Harm uttered

Skates pouted because Harm was ruining her plan. Harm dialed the number that was all too familiar to him. His mom answered "Burnett Residence!"

"Hi mom! How are you?" Harm greeted

"Harmon, my wayward son. Did you crash again?" Trish questioned

"No mom! I have some news for you but you need to sit down first." Harm answered

"Ok Harmon I am sitting." Trish replied

"Mom first off promise me you won't give away the special place I went after my ramp strike." Harm demanded

"I don't know why I have to agree to that but fine I agree." Trish said

"Well mom, I have a new girlfriend!" Trish didn't respond so Harm continued "Mom, remember my RIO Elizabeth Hawkes."

"Yes she was with you when you went down?" Trish questioned

"Yes mom! She saved my life by convincing the medics to allow her to share body heat with me to raise my temperature." Harm stated

"You never told me you almost DIED!" Trish bellowed

"Sorry mom but to get back to why I called. Beth is pregnant so not only do I have a new girlfriend but you are going to be a…" Harm said

"GRANDMOTHER!" Trish yelled so loud Beth and Harm swore they could have heard her without the phone.

Trish calmed herself down knowing Harm had the young lady there and said "Harmon let me speak to her Please!"

Harm handed the phone over and Beth said Yes ma'am once then sorry mom and either yes or no. Finally heading the phone back to Harm saying mom wants to speak to you in private so I am going to use the bathroom.

Harm said "Ok mom she left the room."

"Harmon, I raised you better than this you better do the right thing young man or I will bend you over my knee." Trish stated

"Mom, why do you think I am going there this weekend? It was plan all along. If I had known she was single then I would have been dating her much earlier than now." Harm complained to his mother

"Good now I will leave you be but I better get a phone call afterwards or you are dead!" Trish stated and the mother and son said their goodbyes.

Beth returned as Harm was hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

Harm had a bounce to his step on Friday morning as he entered the bullpen. He had a few hours until he could slip away with Beth for the weekend. Everyone noticed the spring to his step. The admiral knew why he had that spring to his step.

Harriet was beyond annoyed with the Commander. She thought he was hiding something from her and to be honest he was. Harm knew Harriet would be upset if he started dating someone other than Mac but he knew it would never work between them.

Harriet tried to function as normal but it wasn't working. Harriet picked up a random folder and headed to Harm's office. After knocking and hearing enter, she did so and closed the door. "Permission to speak freely Sir!" Harriet stated

"Harriet have I ever denied that to you? But fine speak!" Harm replied

"I know you are up to something. It's not like you to ignore Bud or me when we call. What is between you and Lieutenant Hawkes?"

"Harriet, I know what is bugging you? Me not waiting around for Mac or chasing after her?"

"Yes sir! You two belong together!"

"Harriet that is where you are wrong. We would never work, we both want to be in charge or on top and that doesn't work. And now I am going to do something I never thought I would. Harriet I am ordering you not to tell Colonel Mackenzie anything about my life. I will be giving Bud the same order so if I hear from Mac about my life then I will know it was you. Don't look at me like that. She never visited me in the hospital. I tried to make things right between us and then she ran off to do a TAD. Dismissed!"

Harriet was very upset now because the Commander had known what she was going to do. She saw Bud heading for Commander Rabb's office and knew what he would be getting. Harriet didn't know what to do, the Commander was not going to wait for the Colonel. How could she get him to wait?

Admiral Chegwidden saw Lieutenant Simms looking concerned and approached her. "Lieutenant, you look worried. Something I can help with?" The admiral questioned

"I don't know sir. I feel like two people who belong together, are running away from each other." Harriet responded

"Well if you are speaking about Rabb and Mac. Those two wouldn't last a year married to each other. Mac doesn't get Rabb's flying. Also those two always try to one up each other." Chegwidden stated

"Really sir?" Harriet questioned

"An Admiral is never wrong Lieutenant. Why is your husband in with Rabb?" Chegwidden answered

"Commander Rabb is giving him the same order he gave me about him and Lieutenant Hawkes. We aren't allowed to tell Colonel Mackenzie about them." Harriet replied

"The Commander is smarter than I gave him credit for." The Admiral stated and walked back to his office

Harm managed to get his paperwork done early and headed out for his weekend. He beat Skates to his place. Skates arrived and needed to change. She disappeared into his bedroom. When she returned she had changed into a pair of jeans and Tomcat t-shirt. Harm sat there staring at her. He thought god she is beautiful. How did I get so lucky to get her in my life?

Beth brought him back to the real world by saying "Harm, we need to get going or we will get caught in traffic."

"You are so right Beth! But first come here." Harm replied

Beth walked over to him and he quickly embraced her and kissed her. Beth managed a WOW after he finished kissing her. It took Beth a second to recover her wits. Meanwhile Harm was picking up the bags to carry to the car.

They reached Leesburg airport and Beth was impressed with the biplane trainer. Harm introduced Beth to Sarah the biplane. Beth thought he named it after Mac. Harm said "I named her after my grandmother."

Harm helped Beth up on the wing and got a nice view of her butt. He couldn't resist grabbing her butt. She jumped a little because she was half expecting him not to actually grab her butt. Harm took off and started heading towards Pennsylvania. About five minutes off the runway Harm offered to let Beth fly. It was a dream come true for her.

Beth was flying and enjoying herself following the directions Harm gave her. When they got close Harm took control and lined up to land. Beth was concerned but she always trusted Harm so why stop now.

Harm landed and pulled up to the old barn. As the engine shut down, Beth heard "Harmon, it's about time you came for a visit. You had me so worried with your last mishap."

"Awww Grams, it wasn't as bad as mom made it out to be. Besides I am always going to be ok when I have Skates with me!" Harm replied jumping off the wing. Beth hopped down and stood next to Harm.

"And who is this Harmon? Your new lady friend your mother told me about." Grams questioned

"Yes Grams and she is the reason I am still here. This is Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes. She was my RIO and her call sign is Skates. So now you have no need to worry because Skates is with me." Harm replied

"I will be the judge of when to worry about my grandson. Well if she can put up with you in cockpit then she has a chance of putting up with you. Don't worry honey these flyboys need a strong woman. They would be lost without us!" Grams stated and headed back to the house

"You brought me to your Grandmother's house?" Beth questioned

"Yes, it is my favorite place in the world. She put me back together after my ramp strike. She lost her husband and son to flying in the Navy. She swore she would do whatever it took to keep from losing me too." Harm replied


	5. Chapter 5

Skates will still a bit shell shocked by Harm pretty much dropping his grandmother on him. She did know family was important to him. What had he said to his grandmother _besides I am always going to be ok when I have Skates with me!_ Skates had been his RIO and always was the first to see the bad guys.

Skates was brought out of her own little world by Harm's grandmother yelling from the house "Elizabeth come on in here and let's talk while Harm puts the plane away. Don't worry Harm I won't hurt her!"

Beth looked to Harm for help because she was nervous about putting her foot in her mouth and pissing off his grandmother. Although she did say _well if she can put up with you in cockpit then she has a chance of putting up with you_. With that in mind she headed for the house.

Harm was slightly amused at Beth's face after his Grams had yelled for her to come on in. She looked worried then got this little smirk on her face. Harm went about turning the plane around and pushing it into the barn.

While Harm was pushing the plane into the barn. His Grams was sort of interrogating Elizabeth. That's how it felt to Beth. Having heard a few stories from Harm about Skates or Elizabeth as Grams wanted to call her, she began her questions. "Elizabeth, can you tell me how you met my grandson?"

Beth replied "Well Mrs. Rabb…."

Grams interrupted "No Elizabeth, please call me Grams and sorry for interrupting"

Beth continued "Then please call me Beth and that is alright. The first time we met he was on investigation. The investigation was about a female pilot. Unfortunately I was assigned to fly with her. She was not a good pilot and died in a crash while trying to land o a carrier. I would have died too if it hadn't been for Harm. He jumped off the flight deck landing on the safety nets and caught my parachute before it ripped free. He pulled me back up and saved my life. Otherwise I would have been pulled into the carrier's screws and made into fish food. The next time I met him, I was up on charges for sexual harassment and he proved my innocence and saved my career. I heard through scuttle butt that he was coming back to flying. I got copies of all the manuals for him. Some by less than legal means. I took them to him at JAG HQ. By this time I had a huge crush on him. He was my knight in shining armor. The downside came when we were assigned to the same squadron. I pulled a few strings to end up flying with him hoping he would annoy me enough to make me not have that crush."

Grams interrupted again "Wow that is some story!"

"Well it's not over yet. We spent six months flying together and talking about everything. He did not annoy me at all in fact it was the opposite affect. I was so mad when he left us. I know the CAG told him that he had no future in flying but I didn't want to lose him. If I had thought he would return my feelings then I would have told him then. I thought he and Mac were going to end up together. They seemed to have a connection. Then when he was doing Quals he told me that Mac was marrying someone else. I was going to tell him how I felt when we landed but then we were struck by lighting and ended up in the water in a bad storm. The only thing that kept me going was Harm's voice. It took them a long time to find him. Once they had we almost lost him and I convinced the doctor to let me share body heat with him. They locked us in the room overnight and my body heat saved him. Although he says it was just me telling him not to leave me and I needed his help."

Grams waited a second after Beth finished her story. Then said "WOW! Harmon never told me about the last crash, but since you saved him then I forgive you. I am guessing you told him about your feelings right after that?"

Beth shook her head no. She was embarrassed by that. Grams continued "Why in heavens name didn't you?"

"Well Grams by the time we alone again and I was going to tell him we were back on dry land and Mac walked in claiming to have saved him."

Now Grams was mad at Mac more so than she normally was. Although having never met the woman Grams had heard about this woman and what she did to Harm and did not like her. "Well child I can tell you one thing. You mean more to him than that Mac woman ever has. First off he is introducing you to me and second he brought you up here. That has only happened one time and that was Dianne. However let me tell you the way he looks at you is more loving than he ever looked at her. You being near him makes him smile."

Beth smirked at that last comment. Grams liked her but how would that change when she told her about the baby. Grams was now certain that Beth was a good girl and she had learned that Elizabeth liked to be called Beth. Grams said "Beth sorry for interrogating you like that but I have to protect my grandson. He is the last line in the once proud family of the Rabbs."

Harm wandered in about that time and heard what his Grams said. Harm hadn't told her that Beth was pregnant. Beth didn't know Harm had walked in. Beth said "Well Grams, Harm won't be the last Rabb. This wasn't planned but Harm and I are going to have a baby." replied

"Well then, young lady welcome to the family. You will be a great addition to this family as well. I know you and Harm will need to talk about this but Welcome to family. Since you are carrying my great-grandchild you are family now." Grams announced

"Thank you Grams! Oh Harm I know you are back there. I can smell your aftershave." Beth happily stated

Grams smirked at Harm and said "She'll fit right in Harmon. I like her a lot she has spunk. I think she'll keep you out of trouble if you let her."

"I can't argue with that Grams. I am glad you two are getting along." Harm answered

Beth excused herself to the bathroom. Grams turned to Harm and said "Harmon, I thought you were better than knocking a girl up?"

"Grams, I didn't mean to get Beth pregnant but I will never abandon my child or her. I suppressed my feelings for her because she was my RIO and shipmate. Besides she also lead me to believe she had a fiancé. Don't get mad at her! We were unavailable to each other. That is all in the past now. I want to do the right thing but not because she is carrying my child but because I love her more than anyone before. I had to hide my feelings. I don't have to anymore." Harm stated

"That's good Harmon. Your mother sent you a package. I put it in your room. Perhaps you should go look at it. I know what she sent now!" Grams retorted

Grams pulled Beth into the kitchen while Harm hauled the bags upstairs. He would be only a few minutes and Grams wanted company while making dinner. Beth tried to help but Grams told her no, not this trip you are guest this time. Next time you are family and will be expected to help. Beth laughed at that statement.

Meanwhile upstairs Harm put the bags in the separate rooms. He found the package his mother had sent him and opened it. He knew it was safe because he heard Beth's laughter. The antique Rabb family ring was a thing of beauty. It also meant more than any store bought ring could. Harm pocketed the ring and headed downstairs.

After dinner Grams ushered Harm and Beth out of the kitchen. Harm suggested a walk before it got dark. They headed out for their walk. Harm was giving her the tour of the farm, he started with the barn. Harm said "Alright I am going to give you the nickel tour of the farm."

Beth broke in "Ok but I don't have a nickel to pay you!"

It was a cheesy but still funny. Harm had to chuckle and then continued. "Here is the barn where both my dad and I rebuilt Sarah. Admittedly his was harder than mine because I had his notes to guide me. The stables used to be over there. When Grams was younger she kept some horses. Nothing special but they were fun to ride the trails on."

They continued the tour with Harm telling Beth all about the area they were in. He skipped the graveyard and Beth saw that he did. She didn't say anything because she knew how much his dad meant. They ended up at an overlook to small lake. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. At this point Harm was happy he had put the ring in his pocket.

He turned to Beth and said "Beth, this place is the farm is very special to me. I came here every summer of my childhood and I hope one day to retire up here. I always come up to visit Grams when I have something to celebrate or I need a recharge. This weekend is definitely celebrating."

Beth tried to break in but Harm put a finger across her mouth. She knew he was trying to say something important.

Harm continued "Beth when you told me the news that I would be a father, I was shocked to say the least. However it was a great surprise to me, I had all but given up on becoming a father. I know you think I am hung up on Mac but I am not. She played with me like a yo-yo. The only think about Mac I like is her looks because she looks exactly like Dianne but other than that she is completely different and has driven me crazy for years. Enough about that though, you were always unattainable for me. I was either on an investigation or we were shipmates or a team then there was your fiancé. What I am trying to say is even though we have never dated, I love you. I know you better than most married couples know each other. We spent so much time flying together that we learned pretty much everything about each other that we would learn in dating. Then you jumped my bones in sickbay so we know that works for us."

He paused for affect and Beth blushed ad looked away. Just what he was hoping for. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and dropped to one knee. He said "Beth you have been the best RIO I ever had in flying so will you be my RIO in life?"

Beth's head snapped around and quickly looked down at Harm on one knee. Her eyes watered and she lost her voice for a few seconds. Harm was panicking now thinking she was going to turn him down. Finally she found her voice and said "Harm I have said it a thousand times, to hell and back Hammer! Yes I will be your RIO to your driver. We were the best flying team and now we will be even better together. I have wanted this since I first laid eyes on you Harmon Rabb!"

Harm pushed the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly. Beth wondered how he got her ring size then Harm said "Beth, this is the Rabb family ring. It has been passed down from mother to son for four generations now. It is only given to those both mother and son deem worthy. My mom overnighted it to Grams. I had no idea she sent it until now. I was going to try and get you to meet her but she deemed you worthy after one phone call."

Beth put a finger over his mouth. "Harm its perfect and so was the long winded proposal" she sated then jumped into his arms to kiss him. Harm caught her and returned the kiss. Soon they were walking back to the house and Beth was getting cold. Harm had his leather jacket on and took it off and wrapped it over her shoulders. She hadn't said a word about being cold just one shiver and he took care of her. It made her smile even more. She couldn't stop smiling for anything. Grams knew instantly what had taken them so long but she let Beth tell her. "Grams, you know how you said I was family earlier. I think Harm listened because he proposed to me."

"Good now I don't have to shoot him!" Grams said smirking.

Beth and Grams had a good laugh at Harm's expense. He was thinking these two being friends are going to be trouble.

Grams then said "While you two were out. Your mother called Harmon, to make sure her package arrived. She and Frank are coming tomorrow. Beth darling you have nothing to worry about. If his mother steps out of line you tell me and I will get my frying pan. She is still my daughter in-law."

"I am not worried Grams. Harm explained the ring to me. He made need your help more than me." Beth retorted


	6. Chapter 6

Grams said "Well now that we have a happy couple. I hope it will last when I share this news. Harm, your mom will be here tomorrow! She called while you two were out. Something about wanting to see it with her own eyes before the world ends."

Harm winced but Beth just laughed at the statement. She knew Harm's mom had been on him for years to settle down. Beth had heard Harm talking to his mother once before the deployment. That woman knew how to guilt trip better than anyone.

Harm said "Well so much for a relaxing weekend with mom coming. I doubt they will be here before lunch so at least we will have the morning before the craziness starts."

Grams retorted "Harmon, don't talk about your mother like that!"

"Oh come on, you know it's true. Mom will be planning our wedding from the moment she arrives." Harm countered

"Harm, don't worry! We will make our wedding plans. Not your mother or mine! OH GOD! I have to call my parents. I don't have cell service." Beth interjected

"Darling, you won't get that up here. Use my land line!" Grams stated

Beth ran to the phone and started dialing a number she knew by heart. She had told her parents about the baby the day after Harm. Harm followed Beth knowing her parents might want to talk to him.

Harm showed Beth on the handset where the speaker phone was so he could hear her parents. Beth had told him her parents knew about the baby. Harm was certain that Beth was a little excited. He was learning to read her but it was difficult sometimes. Beth dialed the number she knew all too well.

"Hello?" Beth's dad, John said

"Hi daddy!"

"Beth, where are you calling from I almost didn't answer because I didn't recognize the number?" John questioned

"I am up at a farm in Pennsylvania. I have great news can you get mom on the phone too." Beth state

"Yeah hang on sweetie. MARY pick up!" John agreed

"Hello?" Mary Hawkes said

"Mom and Dad, Harm asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Beth announced

"Well it's about time since he knocked you up!" John boomed

"Daddy, I told you we weren't dating. It was an accident but it turned out for the best. We both feel the same about each other. He is right here with me. I know this isn't the way it normally happens. I do love Harm and he has always been there for me. NOW I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT HOW IT HAPPENED! CLEAR?" Skates boomed back

"Yes honey. But remember one thing. You will always be my little girl and I will always protect you." John retorted

"Fine Daddy. With that out of the way. I was wondering if you two would like to come visit next weekend. Please say yes?" Beth begged

"We will come visit. Can we talk to Harmon?" Her mother answered

"He is right here. You are on speaker phone and it is staying on speaker phone DAD! No making threats to my future husband." Beth replied

"Harmon?" Mary said

"I am here ma'am. Please call me Harm." Harm answered

"Harm, we heard so much about you. I have one question, why did you take so long to tell my daughter how you felt." John wondered aloud

"Daddy, I told you about that we don't need to get into that. So moving on…" Beth tried to redirect the conversation

Harm said "Mr. Hawkes, Beth and I didn't get together earlier because we were flying partners and shipmates. We found our way to each other and that's all that matters."

John snorted and said "Best answer you could have. No wonder you are a lawyer! You'll do."

Beth's mouth hit the floor. Her father was happy with Harm after one question. What the hell?

Mary Hawkes already loved Harm because he had saved her. Beth and her parents said goodnight to each other.

Beth turned to Harm and said "How in the hell did you get my dad to like you so fast? He hated you last week."

"It's simple! Parents can never stay mad at me." Harm stated and seeing her look continued "If you don't believe me ask my Grams. She will tell you the same thing. I knew your dad would be mad at me for knocking you up. So I called him this week. I told him I was crazy about you and had been for years and if an unplanned pregnancy was what it took for us to end up together than I would have done it earlier."

"WHAT!" Beth shouted and then saw his face "Why you little!"

"No I called him and apologized for having knocked you up before marriage. I asked for his permission to marry you. Surprisingly he said son you saved her life so it's about damn time." Harm retorted

"That's more like my dad!" Beth exclaimed

They were laughing when Grams came wondering into the kitchen and "You two done being loud? I could hear you over my TV! What in the hell are you two causing all that noise about?"

"Your grandson was giving me a story about calling my dad. I had to beat the truth out of him." Beth told Grams

Grams brust out laughing it was something Harmon would definitely do. "He doesn't ever change does he Beth?"

"Nope!" Beth said smiling

"Wait a minute when did it become pick on Harm time?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Please forgive me for taking extra long on updating this story. It has been a crazy time. Hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around 11pm Grams said goodnight and headed up to bed leaving Harm and Beth alone downstairs.

Beth spoke up first "I can see why you love this place Harm. It is very relaxing and your Grams is so loving!"

"True statements. Now my darling let's head up to bed. It has been a long day for both of us." Harm replied

He took Beth's hand and led her upstairs. They went into the room he normally stayed in. Beth said "Grams isn't going to yell at me for sharing a bed with you is she?"

"No! Considering she moved your bag in here. I had it next door. Besides we are grownups." Harm answered

"Tell that to my dad when go to their place. You might get a different answer." Beth retorted

With that Harm kissed Beth and wrapped his arms around her. She never felt safer than she did right then. He broke the kiss and she said "Harm, I love you but if you keep kissing me like that than we might do what we did that night on the carrier."

"I thought you were going call this a mess but this isn't a mess. It is a blessing and the push we both needed to tell each other how we feel." Harm stated

"Good recovery Hammer! Now take me to bed or lose me forever!" Beth demanded

Harm didn't argue with her instead he kissed her and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. He grabbed his toiletries and when he turned back around his t-shirt was missing. He looked up to see Beth wearing his t-shirt with a devilish grin on her face. "Beth, you could have just asked!" He stated

"Where is the fun in that?" She protested as she stole his gym shorts too.

He shrugged and headed to the bathroom. Beth followed him and decided to keep playing. He put toothpaste on his tooth brush and she swiped it. He stared at her like she was crazy and with the toothbrush still in her mouth said "It's no worse than kissing me and you love that!"

Harm was going to protest once she was done but she put tooth back on his tooth brush and shoved it in his mouth. Once she did that she left the bathroom and headed for bed. Harm was slightly annoyed but he knew Beth had no ill will. She was teasing him but he decided to get even. But how?

When he got back to the bedroom Beth was sitting up rubbing lotion on her legs. God did he love her legs. They were silky smooth and tan. She finished and looked up at him with a big smile. All thoughts of him getting even were instantly gone. Harm moved to her and kissed her. Beth melted in his arms. Harm pulled Beth off the bed into his arms as he stood beside the bed. Beth wrapped her legs around him. Beth leaned back to pull Harm on top of her on the bed. He put up no resistance.

Soon Harm and Beth were snuggled up in the bed. Beth wanted to have a quick wedding so they would be married before she got too big or gave birth. Nothing big just Harm's parents and her parents, they could do the big wedding in a year or two when she wasn't pregnant. The question was would Harm go for her plan. She figured they could talk tomorrow. However the more time that went by the more Beth's evil side was wanting to come out and send Mac a photo from their wedding. She wanted to make sure Mac knew Harm was hers and he wouldn't be available to Mac anymore. Beth hated Mac but that was because Mac had attacked her career more than once and for how Mac treated Harm.

While Beth was dreaming of ways to tell Mac that Harm was hers, Harm was thinking about how his life had taken a twist. He was happy to have Beth in his life. He wonder what his life would be like if Beth hadn't gotten pregnant. What he saw scared him because he kept chasing Mac.

Beth turned out the light and Harm wrapped his arm over Beth. They snuggled up so easily together like they were meant for each other. Beth dreamed of her life with Harm. She saw herself becoming the perfect homemaker and while at first it scared her soon she saw their beautiful children. While her career meant a lot to her, having a family was more important. She knew Harm would never stand in her way of working as long as she wanted to. It would all be up to her.

Harm's dream was all about when Mac got back from her TAD. Beth came in to see Harm oblivious pregnant. Mac didn't know about Harm and Beth yet. When she saw Beth enter Harm's office, her blood boiled. Mac stormed into Harm's office without knocking and demanded to know what was going on. Once told about Beth and Harm's new status Mac attacked Beth by grabbing Harm's letter opener and stabbed Beth in her stomach.

Harm jerked awake right as Mac stabbed Beth. Thankfully he knew it was dream. He knew he would have to tell Mac about Beth but how?


	8. Chapter 8

Harm and Beth awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Grams was up already and making breakfast. Harm moved first and Beth tried to convince him to stay in the bed with her but their growling stomachs made her give in to him. They wandered into the kitchen and Grams said "I knew my cooking breakfast would get you two moving. Oh and Harmon you will eat everything I put on your plate is that clear young man."

"Yes Grams! I make no promises about Beth not stealing any of my food. She did that on the ship all the time." Harm replied

Beth jabbed two fingers in his side right under his ribs. Harm winced in pain and Grams laughed. Grams knew Beth would keep Harm in line with whatever it took. "Grams pay no attention to him. I will not take any of his food. I only took food from him that he didn't want." Beth retorted

Grams smirked and scooped some eggs onto their plates and only two pieces of bacon for Harm and three for Beth. Beth was still hungry after finishing her plate and went to the stove. Grams had left extra bacon and eggs keeping warm. Beth scooped up a second plate and went back to the table. Harm wasn't shocked by her eating this much, Beth has always had a good appetite. Grams came back in and saw Beth had finished off the extras she had made. Grams spoke "Harmon, your mother will be here at 10. She made Frank take the red eye last night. I suggest you two shower and get ready for the day before she arrives."

"We will be ready by then. Beth, you go first since your hair takes longer to dry." Harm said

Beth nodded and continued to eat. Soon they were both showered and ready for the day. Beth was nervous since she was meeting Harm's mother. She had spoken with her on the phone but you can only learn so much about someone on the phone. Grams sensed Beth's nervousness and said "Beth, darling don't worry. Just be you and Trish will love you. You have finally got her son to settle down like she wanted him to do. She has been after him for years to find the right girl and settle down and you are definitely the right girl. You should see the way my grandson looks at you, especially when you aren't looking."

"Thanks Grams! Harm was right you are the best." Beth said and hugged the older lady

They heard the gravel in the driveway and knew Trish and Frank had arrived. Grams waited inside with Beth and sent Harm to greet his mother. Harm walked outside and said "Hi mom!"

"Harmon! Where is this lady that finally got you to settle down?" Trish replied

"She is inside with Grams." Harm answered hugging his mother and continued "I know this wasn't the ideal way for me to bring her into the family but it is what happened. Be nice!"

Trish gave him a look and said "Harm, she is finally getting my wayward son to settle down. She is making me a grandma FINALLY! Why on earth would I be mean to her? You on the other hand!" She smacked him upside the head

Harm knew it was coming but took the punishment and said "Mom! It wasn't like we planned to make a child. She was trying to save me."

"That hit wasn't for making my grandchild. It was for lying to me about how serious your latest mishap was." Trish retorted "Now help Frank with the bags while I go say hello."

With that Trish headed into the house. Beth was more nervous because she saw Trish smack Harm. Trish came in and greeted Grams and then walked to Beth and said "You must be Beth. Thank you for saving my son. Also welcome to the family!" She pulled Beth into a big hug.

Beth had a confused look on her face. Trish noticed and said "You saw me smack him huh?"

"Yes ma'am!" Beth answered

"Now Beth, ma'am just won't work. Since you are going to marry my son call me mom. I smacked that accident prone son of my mine because he lied to me about how bad your mishap was. I know the Navy life is dangerous but I hate lying worse." Trish replied

Beth said "Ok mom. I won't let him lie to you anymore. Besides I think he knows his wild days are over."

All three ladies began laughing as Harm and Frank passed through with the luggage. Once they were upstairs Frank said "Harm, you are in trouble now!"

"Don't I know it? Frank, since mom and Grams are together I have news for them about my dad. I need you to be ready to be there for my mom." Harm replied

"I always am and for you too!" Frank answered

Frank and Harm went back downstairs and found the ladies looking at Harm's baby pictures. Harm though oh god! He waited for them to finish embarrassing him and said "Mom, Grams I have news on what happened to Dad!"

Trish and Gram's heads shot up and then looked at Beth. Beth didn't know anything about it. Harm continued "Beth doesn't know this yet. I found out what happened to Dad. He was sent to Russia and then escaped. He was taken in by a farmer in Siberia. He died protecting that farmer's sister." Harm paused to let that sink in.

His mother was near tears and Grams was crying. Beth moved to Harm and hugged him. Harm went on to say "That's not all Mom and Grams. He fathered a child with the woman. I have a half-brother. I met him the last time I was in Russia. He is a helicopter pilot. I want to try and help him immigrate here when his enlistment is up. Can I have one of Dad's letters for DNA?"

Grams and Trish had stopped crying. Harmon Rabb Sr. had found peace with being stuck where he was. He tried to make himself as happy as he could. For that they were grateful. Trish spoke "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well I wasn't sure how to tell you? I also only wanted to have to tell it once. I am sorry but I knew it would be rough on both of you. He was killed about sixteen years ago." Harm answered

"So you went to Vietnam for nothing? Almost died for nothing! At least now I don't have to worry about you running off like that again!" Trish spat out with anger

"Mom, I am sorry for that but I needed answers. I needed to find out what happened." Came Harm's reply

Frank had been sitting quietly the whole time. Trish was about to yell at Harm again when Frank spoke "Trish, he said he's sorry. At least now you and Grams have closure. How about we celebrate the good news of Harm and Beth getting married and having a baby?"

Trish glared at her husband that might have made most men crumble but Frank didn't blink. He held his ground. Trish knew he was right but she was so mad at Harm for not telling her sooner. Although she knew he had been concerned about how she would react and rightfully so. Grams had decided Frank was right and patted Trish on the leg and said "Harmon, thank you for telling us. We needed the closure."

Trish decided to agree with Grams and Frank but didn't say anything. Grams said "So when are you two getting married?"

Harm was going to speak but Beth stopped him and replied "Well I haven't talked to Harm yet but I want to get married before I get to big. Just a simple wedding with you three and my parents and siblings. We can do the big wedding next year after I lose the baby weight."

Harm just nodded in agreement with Beth. He was happy to agree since he was getting a great girl who completely understood him.

Soon Beth went to call her parents and tell them her thoughts about getting married. Beth thought the farm was the perfect place to get married. Since it was Harm's favorite place and fast becoming hers. Her parents were delighted by her idea. The plan soon came together with her mother that in two weeks the Hawkes clan would arrive in DC and then drive up to the Farm. Beth was bouncing up and down with happiness as she returned to the living room. Harm's family was thrilled with the idea immediately. Beth was going to have to get a dress of some kind for this wedding but should it be a real wedding dress?


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the weekend Harm had convinced Beth to give up her VOQ booking and move in with him. They would start looking for a house for their family. Family it was something Harm had wanted to have for a long time. Beth had started making changes to Harm's apartment. She was making her mark on their home. Harm noticed Beth was nesting and making his place comfortable for her. Beth had insisted on a TV for them to watch.

On Monday, Harm arrived at work and was called into the Admiral's office. The Admiral had news for Harm. Mac was coming back early from her TAD assignment. The person she replaced had been cleared in the investigation and was returning to duty. Mac would be back next Monday. Harm moaned, knowing what Mac would do.

AJ asked "Have a good weekend Commander?"

Harm replied "Yes sir! She said yes. In two weeks I would like a week of leave sir."

"Granted, Will this be a big wedding?" The Admiral inquired

"No sir! Just family for this one. We will have a big ceremony later after the baby arrives." Harm stated

Once done with the Admiral, Harm headed back to his office. He called Beth. Once he got her on the phone. He said "Hey babe!"

"Miss me already sailor? How will you ever handle six month deployments?" Beth asked

"Of course I miss you. I have news and it's not great." Harm replied

"Mac?"

"Yup! She is back Monday. I am somewhat scared how she will react. She has always been possessive of me. I am hoping she will accept it like I did with Mic."

"She has never been respectful towards the woman you dated. What do you think she will this time?"

Harm had to admit Beth was right. He had to end the call quickly to get to court. While Harm was on the phone with Beth, the Admiral was thinking of who to pair Mac with because he knew Harm was out. Singer wouldn't work Mac and she would kill each other. Although the young lieutenant might just take Mac. Singer was a strong willed woman and a good lawyer but she could be better. Harm was a great teacher and mentor, just look at Bud and you would know that. Singer and Rabb would make a good pair. She could afford to learn from Harm.

Mac and Roberts would be a good pair. Roberts is Harm's protégé so Mac would still have to deal with Harm's teachings. Mac may outrank Roberts but he is one of a few junior officers that she will listen to.

The week flew by fast and weekend even faster. Harm woke Monday morning and it was storming. It was a full blown thunder storm. The weather only signaled what the day was going to be like Harm thought. Beth could see the strain on his face and knew she had to do something to ease the pressure on her future husband. She called Admiral Boone and told him Mac was going to be back today and to his credit Boone said "Well then lets meet at JAG and help Harm out! I have an excuse to head over there. I was told I need a JAG."

Beth was excited by the idea of surprising Harm at work. Harm trudged into JAG HQ that morning and his mood was worse than the weather. Mac was already at the office when he arrived. He went straight to his office until staff call. She hadn't bothered to stay in contact so why should he act like everything was normal.

At staff call the Admiral announced the new partners and said it was to shake things up. Also to give junior officers more experience that they needed.

Harm was relieved to say the least not to be paired with Mac anymore. Poor Bud cause Mac was going to blow a gasket when she finds out about Harm. Harm rounded the corner into the bullpen and there he saw the woman of his dreams Beth. She was standing outside his office and he was confused thinking he was dreaming for a minute.

"Hey Sailor, got a minute?" Beth asked

"For you I have two!" Harm replied

They entered his office and he closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Harm asked

"Boone is on his way and told me to meet him here. He was told he needs a JAG on staff. Since you are the only lawyer he trusts, guess who will be helping him pick one?"

"Sounds good. Since you're here…." Harm started but finished by kissing her. She hadn't noticed him closing the blinds.

Beth and Harm were interrupted before they got too crazy by a knock on the door. It was Mac of course. She had seen that FLYING SNAKE go into Harm's office and then the blinds close. Well Mac didn't like that at all. Harm had property of Mac stamped on him and everyone knew it. He was her toy and she hated to share.

"Harm?" Mac questioned

"Mac, most people wait to be invited in!" Harm retorted

"Well I am not most people. We are best friends so that does normally give some leeway. Wait, why are you two holding hands?" Mac was starting to figure out something was up.

Beth was now going to take the lead "Because we're engaged! I took him off the market for good!"

"WHAT? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Mac yelled

Everyone heard Mac yell. Even Admiral Boone who was just checking in at the front entrance and he thought Crap there goes the day!

"Yes Mac! Beth and I are getting married on Saturday. If it wasn't for you demanding I be at your wedding this never would have happened. So we thank you but please excuse us. We have some things to discuss." Harm stated and hurried Mac out the door and locked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Mac was not happy about the door being shut in her face. Even worse was hearing the door get locked on her. Mac spun on her heels and ordered Bud and Harriet into her office. She needed to know why they hadn't told her about Harm and that damn flying snake.

Once her office door was closed Mac turned to her friends and said "I want to know why neither of you told me about this?"

Bud decided to be the man and protect his wife. He said "Commander Rabb ordered us not to tell anyone about his personal life. He said and I quote my life outside the office is just that my life end quote. Sorry ma'am but Commander Rabb is right, we have no right to butt into his life."

"What about my life? Maybe I was coming back for him? Now I have lost him to that witch! We have to find a way to get him to come back to me." Mac stated

Harriet spoke next "Sorry ma'am but the Admiral said the commander's life is his to live and we are not allowed to interfere. I won't go against him and neither will Bud!"

Mac was pissed now. The Admiral was on that bitch's side. There has to be a way to get rid of her.

Bud and Harriet slipped away from Mac knowing the lid was about to blow. Mac got an idea and was in the process of working on it when Admiral Chegwidden walked in.

"Mac! Don't do it! They haven't broken any rules. You do anything to try and get rid of Lt. Hawkes and I will personally charge you with conduct unbecoming. You cannot use the UCMJ for your own personal vendetta." With that said the Admiral left

Meanwhile inside Harm's office, Beth said "I like it when you get all protective of me!"

"I thought you might. Now where were we?" Harm said kissing her again. Harm knew he really shouldn't but he couldn't help himself.

"Harm, we are at your office! Save it for when we get home!" Beth admonished

"Fine if I have to!" Harm pouted

About that time Tom Boone walked thru the bullpen to go see AJ. Tom could sense the tension in the room. Most of it coming from a certain female Marine Colonel. He wished he could put Harm on his staff but since he and Hawkes were together he couldn't.

AJ heard the call of Admiral on Deck and came out of his office. While him and Tom Boone didn't always agree but they were at least friendly to each other. "Admiral Boone, Good to see you!" AJ

AJ led Tom Boone into his office. "What do we owe the pleasure?" AJ asked

"Well I was told I need a JAG. My choice won't work and you know why. However, I will be needing his help in selecting one. I trust him and if tells me the lawyer is good than that works for me." Boone answered

"I can allow him to assist in the selection process. I am assuming Lt. Hawkes is here and with Rabb. I am certain the whole earth heard the Colonel's reaction." AJ stated

Tom Boone nodded and wondered how AJ was going to deal with that Marine. It was time to bring Rabb in. "Should we summon the love birds?"

"I think it's time! TINNER!"

"Sir?"Tinner asked

"Call Rabb and them him to bring Lt. Hawkes with him!" The admiral ordered

Rabb and Hawkes appeared as ordered. Rabb was assigned to help Boone and to assist him at his office. Admiral Chegwidden wanted to have some peace in the office and if Harm was there than Mac would be on the war path. If Rabb was out the office than maybe it was be quiet. AJ was even considering assigning Mac to any case away from the office.

Mac came out of her office about an hour later. She was still in a horrible mood. Harm had finally moved on and left her behind. I am gonna find a way to get rid of her and make him mine again. Now how do I do that?

Mac was terrifying the staff. No one knew where Commander Rabb had gone. Mac knew he had left with that little flying snake. Damnit I lost another battle she thought

Harm meanwhile was reading through personal files for Admiral Boone. He already had an idea of who to suggest to Admiral Boone. One Lt. Loren Singer, she was a spitfire for certain. Loren could use someone like Thomas Boone to break her Ice Queen appearance and make her a better officer. She was a good officer but she needed to learn that working with others is better than trying to one up them. Tom Boone would love the challenge. Skates would be there to play referee between the two. Also she could give tips to Loren Singer on how best to deal with Admiral Boone.

Admiral Thomas Boone strode into his office to find Harm smiling. This concerned Thomas Boone because he had known Harmon Rabb Jr since he was born. Rabb men all had the same smile. His father usually got that smile right before setting up some sort of joke.

"Alright Rabb! Out with it before that smile gets too big!" Admiral Boone Stated

"Sir I know just the JAG for you. You'll like her a lot. She remind you of a young me before you taught me all about the Navy." Harm retorted

"OH GOD! WHO?" Boone asked


	11. Chapter 11

Harm looked at his father's wingman and smirked. Tom Boone knew that smirk better than most. He knew it meant trouble

"Damnit Rabb, Who?" Boone Bellowed

"Lieutenant Loren Singer!" Rabb calmly replied

"Thank god, I thought you were going to say Mac just to piss me off. Ok sell me."

"She is a smart attorney but she cares more about advancing than finding out the truth. That's why she needs your guidance sir. She would listen to you because you would control her promotions and to be honest you snapping at her like you do Skates and I will do her good."

"I DON'T SNAP! I Bellow! Get it right! I am calling Chegwidden and see what he thinks of your case. If he fights me for her you got a deal. If he doesn't then I am going to make Skates work this weekend and cancel her leave." Boone said smirking back at Rabb

Rabb knew Chegwidden would fight for Singer because she was a damn good lawyer. Also with Mac going off the deep end he would need all the lawyers he could get. Admiral Chegwidden didn't like the idea of Singer going under Boone's Command one bit. He knew it was Rabb's doing. He thought about sending him out to investigate with Mac as punishment but thought better of it. Boone was surprised at how Chegwidden offered up different lawyers to Boone trying keep Singer under his Command.

Boone didn't give an inch and asked if the Singer could be available to interview the next day. It would have to be at JAG HQ since she had court in the morning. Boone agreed.

Rabb was waiting with Beth as Boone opened his door. "Damn lucky he fought for her Rabb. Be ready tomorrow you get help me interview her. Skates are certain you want to marry this sorry excuse for flying lawyer?"

"He's not too bad!" Skates replied

"Thanks Honey!" Harm replied

Meanwhile in Pennsylvania, Trish Burnett was on a mission. She knew that if they did a small wedding they would never do the big wedding. Trish had bullied Beth into giving her the number to her parents' house. Trish called the number and thankfully Beth's mother answered.

Mary Hawkes said "Hello?"

"Mrs. Hawkes, this is Trish Burnett. I had a thought and wanted to see what you thought about it. I know they said they wanted a small wedding this time but we both know they won't get to have their big wedding."

"I know but it's their decision." Mary replied

"I have the contact information for most of Harm's co-workers. Well I will once I call his boss. I can also call Tom Boone, he owes me a lot." Trish stated

"You are one determined lady. Alright what can I do to help?" Mary asked

"Well you can call your family members and remind them not tell Elizabeth about this. We have to move fast in order to make this work. Call me back later and we will talk more later." Trish replied

"Will do!"

Trish called Tom Boone next at his office. Thankfully Admiral Boone had just sent the couple in question off to a solo lunch. His yeoman told him he had a personal call and that it was Trish Burnett on the line.

"Trish?"

"I am glad I caught you Tom. Elizabeth and Harm aren't around are they?" Trish replied

"No I got sick of the loving gazes and made them go to lunch. What can I do for you?" Tom asked

"Well I need your help and this classified so Harm and Elizabeth can never know." Trish stated and then told him her plan on surprising the happy couple with a big wedding. Tom knew Trish well enough to know that he would never talk her out of this. He also knew she would pull it off.

"Alright what can I do to help?" Tom asked

"I need you to get Harm's boss to talk to me and help me. I need his co-workers other than Mac there." Trish replied

Tom said he would handle AJ personally and make sure he would either take the call or call her. Trish Burnett was not a woman to mess with. If she put her mind to it she probably could take over the world.


End file.
